


Seven Men, Four Tubes

by orphan_account



Category: WWE Raw - Fandom
Genre: Cages, Hot Sex, Hunks, M/M, Smut, TUBES, Twink, WWE - Freeform, WWE Elimination Chamber, WWE Raw, hot boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was not scripted, none of this was. Honestly, this is Seths fault. He kept saying "We're going to the elimination chamber, we're going to the elimination chamber". At first I thought he read the script wrong, but no. He had made a plan. I was supposed to be the winner that fateful monday night, not both of us. Now management doesn't know what to do with us. I've heard whispers of a rumor floating around that we'll be sharing a pod, and Seth can't stop smiling.





	1. HMMMM

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen a WWE before and all of my information I've gotten has been from my friend raving about how gay it is in gym class. I have fallen in love with Sinn (Sin?) ((Once again I have never seen a WWE)) so I have decided to write a fic. ur welcome.

THIS IS A CRACK FIC

I have no idea what i am talking abt 100% of the time while writing this,,,,, except for the fact that finn and seth are hot boys. that is all i know. 

ALSO!!!!!! just bc this is a crack fic doesnt mean it wont be super fuckin good,,,, cus it will be. chapter one (this one) is an intro to this horrific mess and the rest you will watch as the story UNFOLDS. keep an eye out and bookmark this fic. will be updating EVERYDAY. anyway be PREPARED for perfection (and all the characters to be OOC ;)) 


	2. We? I thought you meant me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight that decided the boys fate. Was it scripted or not? I guess we'll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW NOTHING ABT WWE. Thanks for ur love and support. <3 Tell me if my character is OOC!! also this is from the perspective of finn. :) NO SMUT (yet)

Five minutes before. 

          We ran through the script confirming that we all knew what to do. I took a gander at my script before glancing at the “competition”. Across from me stood Seth. He held a strange expression I couldn't quite put my finger on. He looked at me before smiling and licking his lips. I thought nothing of it, for he always acted strange around me before a brawl together. Prolonged eye contact, shy smiles, distant stares…  
          The loud music and cheering drew my attention away from my thoughts and I clear my throat. My script played on repeat in my head like a broken record: do the normal tricks, take a couple hits, and when Bray gets into his practiced position… take him down. Simple. Nothing too surprising aside from the newest addition to the fight: Seth. This was scripted weeks ago, him “begging” to be in the fight. The audience tonight expects him to win, expects him to be the underdog. But right as Seth seems like he’ll win I’m going to take down Bray. The writers said that the audience will “really be in for a shock tonight”.

  
Two more minutes.  
          I take off my robe leaving me in nothing but my leather underwear and boots. Stretching out the kinks in my neck I step forward towards the ring. The others do the same and Seth shuffles in front of me before flinging his robe to the ground. I can’t help and stare at his ass in those tight leather pants. The writers were definitely right about boosting the ratings with these outfits.  
          My eyes slowly glide over his gluteus maximus, caressing the dip in his back before reaching the top of his spine. My eyes flit and dance along the dips and curves of his tattoo. Integrity, respect, courage, honor, compassion, honesty, loyalty. I’ve seen it so many times I’ve memorised its meanings. After huffing with satisfaction my gaze continues to roam upwards. There I catch Seth's eyes. He must've been watching as I basically just sexually assaulted him! I turn my eyes downwards as I hear a soft chuckle, not daring to look up I know it’s Seth. A blush spreads across my cheeks.

  
Five Minutes Into the Match  
          It’s only been a couple minutes and Seth has touched me too many times to count. A slap in the ass here and there, both pecs fully groped, a brush that felt more like a pelvic grind, and a single soft placement of his hand on my crotch. Wrestling is a very touchy sport, this is known. But Seth… his touches feel different than others. They’re soft at times- but he can also grab and pull in places that I didn’t know existed. His rough and calloused hands make my skin tingle where he touches me, makes me dizzy.  
          I shake my head of the thought before actually paying attention to the match. Hopefully it’d be over soon. As I make my way across the ring I can faintly hear Seth saying something. He’s looking at me. I crane my neck and get an inch closer so that the audience would think that I was preparing to attack him.  
          “We’re going to the elimination chamber.” He murmurs.  
          “What?” I ask in confusion. What does he mean by we?  
          “We’re going to the elimination chamber.” He says louder and more clearly. I try to stutter out a response but nothing comes out. Did he read the script wrong? We? Only I out of all of us here was going to the elimination chamber. Before I could continue to be baffled I see Bray in the practiced position ready to be taken down. I quickly forget Seth and head to Bray. I climb up and pull him down, successfully pinning him. I’ve won the round.  
          The cheer is shattering so I get up and begin my victory lap. The judge takes my hand and holds it high. Now, I finally open my eyes. Everything is normal. The crowd is cheering, the judge is by my side, and the others are “sulking” in their defeat. Until I look to the other side of the judge. There standing proudly is Seth, his hand raised high by the judge. His smile is blinding and faintly I can hear the words “We’re going to the Elimination Chamber!” be repeated over and over again.  
This wasn’t scripted, was it?

 


	3. Mizunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miz is one nosy bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL DONT KNOW WWE. and i think miz is my fave character. AND ACTION. if the character are OOC kudos this and comment how horrible i am! if they arent OOC then kudos this and comment how amazing i am for guessing their personalities and getting it right!! also no tabs bc im typing this on phone

It wasn’t scripted.  
Management was livid. The script writers furiously scramble to get together a new script that involves Seth in the elimination chamber. After the match, nobody could get a hold of Seth. They decided not to fire Seth and replace him since the fans love him and continue to rave about the double pin. Since his silence, people began to wonder if I had something to do with it, as if I planned it with Seth. I had to sit down and fully explain that I had not been aware of Seth's intentions.   
Now I sit across from Miz. It’s been a couple days since the match and we’ve all basically moved on from it. We are sitting in a bar not far from the hotel we’re staying at. He slides me the small plate of nachos we’ve been sharing.  
“What’s up?”  
“Huh?” He laughs at me.  
“You’ve been so stressed lately! Relax, have fun.” He says. I sigh.  
“What do you mean, stressed?” I question. He looks at me knowingly before taking another bite of the nachos.  
“The seasons almost over. You’ll have more time to binge and relax soon.”   
“Is it that obvious?” I say guiltily.  
“What that you’re ready to take a break and heal? We all are.” I knod with understanding and take a bite of nacho. I can’t wait to devour unhealthy foods again. During the season they always want us is perfect health.  
“It’s been too long. Guilty pleasures.” Another bite.  
“Hey, slow down,” Miz says smiling. “There are other things than food to binge on.”  
“What, you mean like shows?” I question. He laughs again.  
“More like people and experiences.” He has a glint in his eye.   
“Ok Miz, now you really got me worried. Are you trying to fuck me?” Miz lets out a laugh that shakes his whole body.   
“You? Me?” He laughs again. “Please. You know I have a thing for Bo and Axel.” I roll my eyes.  
“Yeah, I know… the Miztourage.” He grins.  
“Only the finest.” He leans in closer as if he’s about to share a secret. “Besides, I know you have your eye on someone else.” I process what he says before scoffing.  
“I don’t have my eye on anyone.”  
“Hm, last I checked you have been caught many times practically stripping a certain someone with those very own eyes of yours.” Concern and embarrassment course through my veins.   
“Seth? He told you?”  
“HA! I knew it! You like Seth. God it’s so obvious.”   
“No I don’t,” I stutter out. “I’m straight!”  
“So is spaghetti until it gets wet,” Miz says dryly.  
“Listen, I do not like Se-”   
“Nice to see you two here.” A gruff and achingly familiar voice says cutting me off. I turn around and there standing right behind me is Seth. His hair is wet as if he just showered and he smells like wood and summer days. His eyes land directly on mine and he holds them there. I could get lost in the-   
“How nice to see you!” Miz says loudly. “We were just discussing you.” I turn around and stomp on his foot discreetly under the table. He stutters out, “...r amazing acting skills!”   
“Oh?” Seth asks curiously. He takes a seat next to Miz.  
“Yeah, we were discussing your awesome acting skills.”  
“And everyone else's!” I added quickly. Seth hums.  
“So, tell me what you like about my acting.”  
I choke. “Well, you um. You are super convincing.” Seth tilts his head down and raises his eyebrows as if he’s telling me to continue. Miz looks at me with wide eyes. “Your on stage personality is really well liked and you always keep them satisfied and wanting more.” Miz holds back a giggle. I tense.   
“Well thank you, Finn. Anyway, Miz I came to talk to you about…”   
His words fade off into the distance. Someone's foot is gently caressing mine at this moment and it’s the only thing I seem to be able to focus on. The touch is slow and deliberate. My face reddens and my heart begins to beat faster. Miz is sitting sideways so he can’t be doing it, which means…  
I let out a small gasp and the foot inches higher. It begins to rub at my calves and below my knee. The touch is too much and knowing that Seth is the one doing it makes it ten times worse. It just feels so good. His foot seems to be getting higher and higher.  
I abruptly get up from my seat. “I- I need to go to sleep. It’s late.” I don’t wait for their reactions and turn to leave. God I’m so fucked.

 

 

 


End file.
